Chains
by whitelotus123
Summary: Being chained to someone has its ups and downs especially if your chained to the one person you lust after in a shower. Yaoi which means boyXboy. Mature people only. R&R and enjoy


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot!

**Enjoy.**

"What the hell grandma! I was the one who brought him back why am I being tortured!" Naruto picked his right hand to prove his point, the chain rattled mocking the two captives. Naruto looked at Sasuke at the corner of his eye and scoffed both were wrapped in bandages and he grinned it was nice to see Sasuke back in Konoha.

"Brat are you even listening! I already told I don't trust that bastard you brought him back he's your problem now, plus you're the only one who can take on the brat." Tsunade smirked as Sasuke fisted his left hand, her smirk widened as his eye twitched.

"Hit a nerve Sasuke-Kun?" She held her laughter as she crossed her arms over her large breast as she waited for an answer.

"Hn"

"Whatever get the hell out of my office go home and stay out of trouble." She knew this was the only way to keep an eye on the Uchiha; he was probably waiting for her to lower her guard. Psh like that would ever happen.

"Welcome to my luxury home, on the right you'll find the couch and on the left you'll see a nicely decorated wall!" Naruto beamed as he tried to impress his life-long friend but didn't seem to be getting a reaction from him. Shyly he scratched the back of his head and stared at his friend. Sasuke was just standing in the middle of the living room staring ahead with a blank expression.

"Ne Sasuke is everything okay?" Naruto sat down on the couch and the chain pulled the Uchiha towards him, he frowned the chain had been forgotten until now.

"Come on loosen up lets watch a movie! I have the best movies in all of Konoha what do you say Sasuke?"

"Whatever idiot." Sasuke watched Naruto as he clearly ignored his response too into finding a movie. Smirking Sasuke leaned forward the sorry excuse for a chain was digging into his wrist, he knew he would have a mark there tomorrow.

A frown formed and he closed his eyes letting his thoughts take over his thinking. He knew the chain was weak and both of them could easily rip it apart in a few seconds, so why didn't they. He could tear apart Konoha even kill Naruto right now as he stupidly had his back turned to him. Had he forgotten how hard they had both fought, both knew they couldn't kill each other and that infuriated him.

"Hey Sasuke you okay you've been like that for a while, do you umm need to talk?" Naruto awkwardly shuffled while looking at Sasuke.

It didn't take an idiot to see there was something bothering the blond he had been acting strangely ever since they got chained. His stunning blue eyes didn't nearly look as full of life as always, this troubled him deeply.

"What movie is that?" Sasuke finally said as the tension was getting to him and his curiosity was gnawing at him.

"Some scary movie Kiba lent me something about a demon killing people, the usual shit." Naruto smiled and turned off the lights running to Sasuke as they both settled in.

*_*_* one hour into the movie*_*_*

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the millionth time, only a moron would be scared of this shit. Speaking of morons he looked down and he could clearly see the blond was petrified, his eyes were wide and his nostrils were flaring. Glaring at his dare he say it friend he couldn't begin to understand how someone so obviously weak could almost kill him.

A scream brought him back as he nearly jumped out of his skin the body next to him jumped so hard his head crashed against the Uchiha's forehead. 'Shit'

"Ow teme watch where you put that big ass head of yours, my head nearly cracked open!" Said blond rubbed his head and accusingly looked at Sasuke before a blank expression took place as he stared into Sasuke's black orbs.

Sasuke was about to retort when the blonds gaze squeezed his throat shut not letting him speak. Endless black clashed with brilliant blue, both said nothing just stared until Naruto jumped up.

His jump was unexpected causing Sasuke to land on the floor glaring daggers into the blonds head.

"Dobe watch where the hell you jump." Sasuke got up a small blush crossed his face when his stomach growled loudly he quickly averted eyes with Naruto.

"Aww is Sasuke hungry?" Naruto playfully slapped Sasuke's shoulder and smiled at the darker boys glare. Ignoring his remark Sasuke walked into the kitchen before deciding he was going to just eat a tomatoe.

"Are you seriously eating a tomato? You have physiological issues, I have cabinets filled with ramen!"

"Hn." Sasuke watched as the idiot poured some water into a ramen cup placing it in the microwave carefully as to not damage the cup. _'Pathetic.'_ A relaxing silence filled the room the only noise of someone slurping came once in a while.

"Hey Sasuke not trying to be a pervert or anything but ummm." Naruto scratched the back of his head while a noodle was dangling from the side of his mouth. Sighing quietly Sasuke grabbed the noodle before placing it in his own mouth swallowing the noodle.

"What the hell are you gaping at? And what do you want to ask me?" Sasuke plainly stated while crossing his arms over his chest not amused by the way the blond was glaring at him.

"First of all I'm not the one eating food from other people's mouth I mean I know you lust for my body but come on." Receiving an eye roll Naruto continued, "And which of our '_guy friends' _has the biggest dick and who has the smallest?"

"You are so immature are you ever going to grow up." Sasuke pushed past the blond and went to lean on the counter closing his eyes before continuing. "And it's obvious that Shikimaru has the biggest and Lee the smallest."

"HAHAH are you saying you don't have a big dick _Sasuke_?" Naruto purred his name as he dodged a punch.

"You wish you were as well-endowed as I am…dobe."

Naruto ts'ked before he smiled wickedly at Sasuke, he knew the bastard was small why else did he act the way he did.

"Alright Sasuke let's just see!" Raising an eyebrow at the now stripping blond Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek what the hell was the dobe doing. Naruto pushed Sasuke against the counter roughly grabbing the belt holding the Uchiha's pants pulling Sasuke flushed against him.

Leaning forward Naruto slowly licked at the juncture of Sasuke's neck teasingly biting the tender flesh. Bucking his hips forward he felt Sasuke hardening and smirked before letting a tan hand travel across the toned stomach before rubbing over the buldge in Sasuke's pants.

"Hmm…" a low moan filled the room as Naruto pressed harder against the now tented erection confined in the Uchiha's pants.

"You like that Sasuke? Hmm?" Naruto tenderly bit down on the neck before his back crashed against the fridge.

"I'm not the only one dobe." Proving his point Sasuke grabbed at the pulsing erection, leaving Naruto gasping as he moved his hips against Sasuke's hand. The blond was about to moan but was interrupted by a hand snaking up his shirt and he felt a nipple being roughly pinched.

"Ahh! Bastard th-that feels weird." His eyes snapped open as Sasuke pulled away before he tried not to let a smile over take his face.

"What the hell are you looking at bastard?" Sasuke grabbed the bulge in his pants and nodding towards Naruto's own bulge.

"I'm bigger dobe." Sky-blue eyes gazed down and quickly widened as he realized how big Sasuke actually was.

"Its not the size that matters it's what you do with it!"

"Hn."

Both looked at each other and busted put laughing, no one thought of the situation as awkward. They stopped laughing and looked at each other, one's smile reached one corner of his face to the other, as the other smirked. Sasuke had to admit this felt nice no more Madara no more of anything it was just him and the blond idiot but he would change this moment for the world. He sighed already the idiot was making him turn soft he hated that, no one had that power over him so why him?

"Sasuke we have to get that stick out of your ass, your way too stiff come on loosen up!" Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and leaned on the older man and started to laugh.

"Can I know what the hell is so funny?" He didn't like that someone was laughing at him, his eyes flashed red but he pushed his anger away he didn't want to harm Naruto…

"Man we smell like shit lets go take a shower I don't want to go to sleep like this." Not waiting for and answer he lead the way to his room where he turned around and he gave the chain a murderous stare.

Raising his arm he looked questionably at Sasuke, "What are we going to do about this?" An innocent blush crept along the obviously embarrassed blond.

Simply shrugging Sasuke grabbed a near-by kunai and ripped his shirt in half letting it cascade to the ground. Looking at his friend he threw him the kunai and rolled his eyes as the blond went to cut his shirt and the chain pulled him along. After a couple minutes of failed attempts Sasuke reached his breaking point and roughly grabbed the sharp weapon back.

"Can't you even do this right?"

"Teme! The only reason I can't is because of this stupid chain now quit being a pain in the ass and come over here and help me." Grabbing the chain he pulled Sasuke closer accidently causing Sasuke to crash into him, it appeared Sasuke was still slightly hard. Forcing a shiver to go away as he felt Sasuke's breath on his sensitive neck.

The red eyed criminal didn't miss this and smirked staring at the delicious tan skin that was shivering in front of him.

"Naruto," just hearing his name roll of so sinfully form the Uchiha's mouth made him shut his eyes tightly and bite his plump pink lips. "I could easily kill you right now… idiot."

Blue eyes snapped open in realization he was a complete idiot, giving his enemy the weapon and turning his back to him… He suddenly stopped his thoughts and smiled closing his eyes he was being ridiculous. This was his best-friend he knew Sasuke could easily kill him now but deep inside of him he knew he could trust him, I mean if he wanted to he would've done it by now.

"Shut up teme and hurry up I'm getting tired of smelling like this." He heard a dark chuckle and goose-bumps adorned his body as the slightly chilly air hit his skin. Sasuke stared at the blond's smooth silky skin although he was slightly less muscular than himself Naruto did have an amazing body.

'Idiot.' It irked him that the smaller man wasn't scared of him not in the least bit, but leave it to the moron to put his trust into one person that was out to kill him. Well not exactly him but rather where the blond lived he was just standing in the way… as usual.

His thoughts stopped as he was met with the surprisingly clean bathroom he didn't know the messy ninja actually knew how to clean, he silently smirked.

"Alright teme how the hell are we going to this because there's no way I'm going to shower with you." Naruto blushed slightly turning his head to an angle he didn't want Sasuke to know he was all flustered.

"One of us goes in there while the other stands outside and waits then we switch."

"Alright Sasuke I knew you were good something! Now try not to stare while I strip." Naruto winked as he started taking his pants a little too quickly for the Uchiha's liking. He stared hypnotized by the blonds tan muscular thighs a lust-filled smile crossed his handsome features as he watched the blond remove his boxers with shaky hands.

"Really, why does your underwear have kitties all over it?" the blond pouted and childishly put his hands on his hips while glaring at the mocking ninja.

"What's wrong with that, plus their scented!"

Sasuke ignored the screaming man as he himself started stripping, never in a million years did he think he would be stripping naked and chained to Naruto. Kicking his pants to the side he watched as they fell with Naruto's clothing. He heard a snicker and without turning his head his charcoal eyes moved to the snickering moron.

"Leave it to you to have the most boring underwear in the entire world Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke felt his eye twitch sure his boxers were a regular silky blue but they worked fine, even if they weren't scented. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

Throwing his boxers to the growing pile of clothes he turned to Naruto they still hadn't figured out who was going to go first. Watching Naruto he nearly laughed the blond was a blushing mess as he was found looking at Sasuke.

"See something you like dobe?" Oh what the hell if I'm going to be chained I might as well enjoy this.

"Te-teme what the hell are you t-talking about!" _'Yes Naruto that sounded so convincing he probably thinks you're a pervert! No wonder Orochimaru wanted him as his vessel… what the hell am I saying!'_

His heart sped up as he suddenly felt very self-conscious sure he always thought he was well endowed but standing next to Sasuke he was starting to think that little theory over. Mumbling incoherent words he made his way to the shower and closed the curtain dramatically causing the raven heard ninja to roll his eyes.

Naruto let the warm water cascade down his body as he looked down sadly at the chain. Yes he had brought Sasuke home but what now, that was the million dollar question. He wouldn't be chained to him forever what would happen after Tsunade unchained them, would Sasuke go crazy and full-fill his revenge.

'Revenge…' He flinched slightly he hated the word but no one could blame Sasuke, if they were in his shoes they would've done the same thing. Unfortunately to most people this logic makes no sense to them and they aren't willing to try to understand.

At least Sakura would have her love back he cringed at the thought he didn't know what saddened him more losing Sakura to Sasuke, or to lose the bastard to her.

The chain rattled loudly as the reached for the sweet smelling shampoo, he lathered himself up making the chain rattle even more. His eyes caught a twinkle as he decided he was going to mess with his friend.

Putting his right arm out he started thrashing his arm making the chain rattled noisily he frowned when he got no respond. He evilly smiled and started jumping and thrashing around causing the annoying chain to rattle even more than it had.

One minute he was jumping around like an idiot and the next he found himself thrashing against the hand that was now wrapped around his neck. Sasuke's eyes were flashing dangerously and he found no trace of humor in the older man's face.

"W-what the hell S-Sasuke let m-me go!" Cerulean eyes widened further as the hand loosened its grasp, but he was quickly pressed flushed against the shower wall and Sasuke's muscular body.

For a moment they both just stared into each other one pleading for the other to let go, as the other looked with slight amusement. Naruto's hair was drenched and had lost its usual height, it now stuck to his face. It was gently flinging droplets of water on the beautiful man in front of him.

"Your such an idiot."

Sasuke's bluntness had Naruto sputtering like an idiot trying to find any form of retort to throw it at the bastards face.

"What you–"

He was cut off as a warm mouth connected with his own tender mouth slapping any resistance the blond had left in him. He stood frozen not knowing what to do, the older ninja soon got annoyed at this and brought his hand to one of the sensitive pink nipples.

"Ngh!" A suppressed moan escaped the now blushing blond, no way in hell was he going to show this kind of weakness in front of Sasuke.

Taking his chance Sasuke plunged his unwelcomed tongue into the blond's mouth letting a low groan escape. Never in a million years had he experienced such a lovely taste before, he felt himself slowly harden.

Naruto moaned quietly as he felt something hard press against his own hardening member this tension was killing him. Throwing his embarrassment out the window he wrapped the unchained arm around the muscled neck of the dominating man. Roughly grabbing the silky hair he jerked the Uchiha's hair hearing the growl that came forward he smirked.

"Bastard you're still choking me!" Sasuke looked down at his hand and rolled his eyes leave it to the moron to ruin the moment completely. Snaking his arm around the slim waist he hauled the blond into his arms as he kicked the shower door down emitting a growl form the smaller man.

"Hey you bastard you're paying for that."

"No I'm not" Not wanting a headache he threw the blond on the bed staring at the mesmerizing way the blonds tan cheeks bounced as he collided with the bed. Climbing on the bed he roughly grabbed the chain and ripped in half not wasting a second he grabbed the blond's unchained wrist and chained it to one of the bed posts.

Licking his lips he looked at the mouth watering creature in front of him. The blond had both his hands tied to the bed leaving him vulnerable his lips were parting as a shy pink tongue licked at the equally rosy-colored lips. And an adorable blush was painted across his cheeks.

A sudden kick to the chest had him crashing down on reality; the blond was holding back a smile as he secretly checked if the Uchiha was okay.

"I always knew you would be into some kinky shit." Said blond teased the now glaring Sasuke.

Having enough of all the useless blabbing coming from the blond's mouth he decided to shut him up. Crawling over he grabbed the silky legs parting them allowing him to lie in between the muscular legs. Looking up at Naruto he grinned and looked down at the toned chest before licking a nipple.

"AH, you bastard stop that!" Rolling his eyes he put the entire nipple into his mouth as he playfully circled his tongue around the now hardening nub, tenderly biting down he lifted his head taking the nipple with him before letting go.

Feeling something hard rubbing his stomach he smirked and went back to licking the blond's chest while his other hand twisted the other nipple playfully between two fingers. The others heart beat increased tremendously he hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"I didn't know you would be this responsive Naruto." He seductively purred into the others ear, as he started to suck at the blond's neck. Hearing a moan escape that innocent mouth he smirked against the skin and let his hand travel from his chest to the others chiseled stomach.

Naruto's breathing hitched as he felt a cold hand wrap around his now hard member he opened his mouth in a silent scream. The hand was now moving at a snail's pace and it was driving him insane, not pleased enough he brought his hips up but was only met with a harsh bite to his shoulder.

"Bastard that hurt…I-I need more." He blushed a gorgeous hue of red as he realized what he said, he sounded like a whore in heat.

Sasuke tightened his grip and roughly kissed the squirming boy underneath him, he loved how he eagerly responded this time without having a hissy fit.

Pulling back he stared at the glaze covered blue eyes, "Tell me what you want."

The other pouted and turned his head not wanting to say such demining things psh who did the bastard think he was.

Not liking the silence he grabbed Naruto's chin and looked at him lovingly surprising both of the men.

"Sasuke please… I n-need yo-you to give me r-release." Not wanting to see the bastard's face he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Oh god!" His nipples were being licked as the hand on his engorged flesh moved at a faster pace, once in a while it stopped at the blushing head rubbing the underside leaving the blond breathless. A warming sensation exploded in his lower stomach his breathing increased, Sasuke knew the blond was about to explode not ready he gripped the base stopping the other's release.

He smirked when he heard the other softly groan at his lost release looking up his eyes widened. Naruto looked…stunning his eyes were staring at him innocently teasing him with his inviting mouth.

A chidori blasted from his hand and the blond jumped as both the chains that were holding him captive were sliced apart. Before he could yell Sasuke grabbed his hips as he flipped them over the blond was now face to face with the monster known as Sasuke's penis.

Uncertain blue eyes looked up to Sasuke's unexpectedly gentle eyes urging him on.

"I-I don't really know how to do this…" Naruto looked away quickly he had never had time to do anything sexually with anyone since he spent all those years going after Sasuke.

"Just put your mouth on it and suck, it's not that complicated moron."

"Shut up! It's not like I go around sucking everyone's dick," He stuck his tongue out his eyes widened as he realized he just licked Sasuke. He didn't miss the way the Uchiha closed his eyes tightly as he slightly opened his mouth.

"Did you like that…teme."

"Just shut up and suck my dick, you're talking is infuriating, and don't act all innocent I know you and Kiba went all the way before…"

"I'm not sucking anything! And just cause Kiba fucked me doesn't mean I sucked his dick it was just a pointless fucking."

Sighing Sasuke grabbed the golden locks and he brought the resisting ninja to the tip of his now throbbing member. Azure eyes looked at him pleadingly silently begging him to take it easy on him, _'I've never gone easy on anyone what makes him so special, other than the obvious.'_

Releasing his forceful grip he massaged the golden-haired boy's scalp reliving some of the pain. When no movement came he softly pushed the blonds head back towards his flesh.

A low moan came forward as the blond swallowed the swollen head as he shyly licked at the underside. _'Damn not bad for his first time… lets see how far he can go.'_

Pushing the head lower he found some resistance but that was melted away as he heard a moan come from the tan man he had in his hands. He was actually finding pleasure from getting Sasuke off, his gaze glazed over as he watched that small mouth stretch to cumulate for the intruding object.

Charming obscure eyes followed the outline of the delightful curve of the others frame, his eyes stayed glued to the fleshy mounds. A deep rumbling filled his throat he was definitely going to fuck that ass.

Suddenly Sasuke groaned as the blond got more than half way down, his warm mouth was so enticing. Bringing a velvety soft hand to his chest he pinched his own nipple but quickly stopped as he heard a loud cough.

Looking down he found the blond gasping for air with small tears prickling the corner of his eyes.

"Mmmm Sasuke I want more…please."

Nodding Sasuke stood on his knees and placed Naruto in front of him bending him over so he was on his knees and head in the pillows.

"This might be extremely uncomfortable but I will try my hardest to pleasure you, dobe." Naruto muttered something about him being a bastard and that made the Uchiha smile as he roughly grabbed the tan globes, kneading them.

Bringing his hand up he let his hand collide with said tan cheeks letting a loud slap to fill the room. Naruto gasped as his dick painfully throbbed in between his legs, how the hell could he like this.

He felt cold air slice through his opening as something cold fall in between his cheeks.

"Hmm are you drooling over my ass, I mean I kn– Ugh S-Sasuke!" He felt a warm tongue push past his hole and deep inside of him. Sasuke moaned as he heard his name being called followed by a string of whimpers.

Pulling back his eyes clouded over as he saw the strong of saliva attaching him to the blonds opening, which was looking ever more enticing. He wanted more of the blond, no he _needed _more he just couldn't get enough. Going back he licked around the hole taking his time enjoying how Naruto would push back obviously demanding more, but he would have to be patient.

Deciding this was enough lube he leaned over the blond pressing his stomach flushed against the blonds back thrusting his fingers into the moaning boy's mouth.

"Suck it unless you want to go raw."

'_You don't need to be such a bastard!"_ Ignoring his thoughts Naruto greedily sucked on the fingers that were invading his mouth. He heard a deep arousing groan and licked each individual finger wrapping his tongue teasingly around the middle finger while moaning dramatically.

Sasuke snatched his finger from the humid mouth and thrust a finger deep into the others love hole, he secretly bit his lips. The blond was as tight as any virgin he had ever gotten intimate with, he had never felt something so warm, tight, and inviting.

Pumping his finger in a couple more times he decided that Naruto could handle another finger, twisting the first finger he pushed a second finger in.

Naruto closed his eyes and arched his back he knew he had to relax but he just couldn't damn this hurt so much. Damn this bastard fingers are as big as Kiba's dick. God he's ripping me apart he forced his mouth to close, no way in hell was he going to cry out.

Sensing the blonds discomfort Sasuke grabbed the slowly deflating member and gave it a couple pumps bringing it back to life and emitting a low whimper from the blond ninja. Scissoring his fingers he saw that the blond was almost ready but he just couldn't wait anymore, he knew he definitely needed more lube.

"Do you have any lube?"

"What kind of question is that!" Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose a simple no would be fine. Flipping the Naruto over he leaned in and kissed Naruto passionately as his hands roamed over the enticing body. Confident hands gripped at the Uchiha's shoulder daring him to deepen the kiss, both mouth played in a sinful game of dominance.

Their erections came into contact as Naruto roughly bucked hips both moaned and Naruto threw his head back. Sasuke got an idea and got underneath while placing the moaning boy on his hips seductively grinding his pulsing erection against the blonds ass.

Gazing over Naruto's sun kissed tan body he nearly came, the blond looked so eatable. His cheeks were flushed a deep rosy color as his usual sky blue eyes were glazed over as he bit his swollen lips. His erection throbbed painfully as he felt Naruto rub his back side against his member while steadily pumping himself, moans were deliciously slipping from his mouth.

"You sure about this?" Sasuke couldn't hide the blush that painted his cheeks he prayed Naruto said yes.

Nodding his head yes Naruto grabbed the pulsating flesh and pressed the tip to his entrance, Sasuke frowned he knew there wasn't enough lube. Not wanting to hurt the moron Sasuke grabbed his legs lifting the smaller man up while spitting in his hand and spreading it across his member.

Grabbing the slender waist he guided Naruto down his length his breath hitching as the velvety tight hole gripped him like a vise.

"D-damn it S-Sasuke!" A loud moan came from Naruto as he completely engulfed Sasuke, he felt full and he wasn't going to lie he loved the feeling.

"So tight damn you feel good." Sasuke's blush deepened as he pushed his hips up grinding himself against the blonds love hole.

Without slipping out he had Naruto on his knees begging him to go harder, he groaned at the command.

"You like that ugh Naruto!" Sasuke unleashed his sharigan and found his goal and thrusted his hips in that place.

"SASUKE! Oh god!" Naruto felt his dick jump as pleasure riveted through his body the desire he felt increased as Sasuke kept probing at his overly sensitive prostate.

"Right there NGH! Sasuke right there!" Throwing his head back Naruto moaned loudly he pushed back wanting more his senses were on overload he was hearing and feeling things he hadn't before.

Closing his eyes he could hear Sasuke's harsh breathing and moans slipping from his mouth, he was quietly moaning his name over and over again. He could feel strong powerful thighs slapping against his own and how his own member was slapping against his stomach.

"OH! S-Sasuke i-m a-about to cum!"

"Damn hold it in for a little longer N-Naruto..." He sounded breathless Naruto mind was hazy as he felt himself being flipped over onto his back, looking deep into Sasuke eyes he gently smiled.

His vision was covered by something black as he felt Sasuke mouth once again kissing him but this time was different, this wasn't crazy lust filled sex this was something more with a deeper meaning.

"MGGH!" The mouth over his muffled his moan he could feel Sasuke shakily pumping him pushing him higher up the hill towards his climax.

Grabbing the golden locks Sasuke forced the helpless ninja to look at him, he slowed his pounding as he waited for the blond to look at him.

When they made eye contact he gripped those teasingly slim hips, he snapped his hips forward crashing into the other hole.

"Tell me Naruto was Kiba able to pleasure you this way?" His pounding increased purposely missing his prostate the blond twisted his body he needed release, and quick.

Sasuke not pleased by being ignored grabbed both legs situating them on his shoulders while he grabbed the others thick wrists increasing his pace.

"Tell me damn it!" He rammed himself onto the others hammered prostate causing Naruto to arch off the bed as he replied quickly.

"No, no, no he never will-oh god-Sasuke I-I can't hold it in!"

"Then cum for me Naruto!" Losing all control said blond threw his head back as all time stopped releasing a high moan grabbing Sasuke bringing his mouth towards his own. His world exploded into pleasure as his dick pulsed heavily draining him of his seed.

Feeling the already tight passage clamping around him he couldn't hold it on anymore. His thrusting became shaky, Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips in a vise grip and thrusted in one final time clamping his eyes tight.

"Naruto!" His release was quieter than Naruto's, but was just as pleasurable and amazing. Naruto mewled as he felt his passage being filled to the brink, he could feel Sasuke trembling and smiled damn this was amazing.

Sasuke laid down next to Naruto and noticed he was wincing slightly.

"Y-You okay?" Damn what the hell was up with this damned stuttering.

"If you didn't notice you're quite large and you weren't that gentle!" Naruto saw a gloomy look fill Sasuke's face and was quickly nervous was he horrible… I mean it was his first time with such a big penis.

"Sasuke did I not pleasure you, cause your looking kind of down I'm sorry it wa…" Soft lips stopped his blabbering and he felt a hand wrap around him pulling him closer. Naruto felt safe in his arms one thought hit him he was either gay or bi, hell he didn't really care at a moment like this.

Sasuke pulled back smirking when he heard a whine and pushed a blond piece of hair away from the now pouting Naruto's face. His finger traced the curve of said blond's cheek noting how every part of his skin was silky smooth.

"You were more than pleasurable Naruto, believe me." Sasuke kissed his forehead glaring as the blond was covered in a delicious blush.

"You're watching too many chick flicks Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes how could he even begin to have feelings for this absolute idiot.

"Whatever dobe go to sleep." Sasuke pulled Naruto's back against his chest kissing his neck sweetly. Naruto was secretly smiling like an idiot, his feelings for Sasuke were reaching dangerous levels and he knew he didn't care not one bit.

"I'm Glad you were able to forgive Sasuke thanks for coming back to Konoha with our friends… and me."

"Hn."

"Bastard." Both men smiled and cuddled closer to each other appreciating each other's warmth. A question kept popping in Naruto's mind and he knew if he didn't say anything he would go crazy. He knew Sasuke was done plotting against the Konoha but he couldn't help but wonder…

"Sasuke me and you both know Tsunade isn't going to chain us forever, what are you planning to do after were separated."

Sasuke knew there was an underlying message in what Naruto was asking why couldn't just come out and say it?

"Dobe what are you really asking me?"

Naruto blushed how could the bastard see so easily through him!

"Are you going to um leave me?"

"Dobe you should know the answer to that."

"You love me too much and you're never going to leave me and were going to have sex every day!"

"Hn, dobe go to sleep."

Turning around Naruto pecked Sasuke on the lips on more time lingering a while staring into ink black eyes smiling, before turning over and closing his eyes letting sleep over take him.

'_Hn…I'll never leave you…idiot.'_

If you favorite this please review i want to know if i'm doing a good job or should never make a yaoi again. I hope you all enjoyed my first try at a yaoi with Sasuke and Nartuo(: remember read and review please


End file.
